


Sherlock's Pants calling out for Greg

by VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Helping, Idk yet what happens later (maybe smut), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726/pseuds/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726
Summary: Sherlock needs to buy a birthday gift for little Rosie and has problems with it. Greg is there to help...





	Sherlock's Pants calling out for Greg

It was on a Monday afternoon that Sherlock was walking down Regent Street. He had to buy a birthday gift for little Rosie. The girl was turning... how old again? There had been the party at the "build-a-bear" store and the one where he had had to dress up like a prince - yes, five! The girl was turning five already.

So he had to get her a gift, another thing to play with, although John was being very generous to her already. Sherlock had seen the name of a toy store on the bills that John were keeping for warranty and now was on his way to it.

The place was impossible to miss. The crowds that were mingling inside reached the streets as well. A person in a bear costume greeted the children - better avoid any contact with them! They'd probably hug him! So Sherlock hurried to get inside.

He was welcomed by all sorts of noises human voices as well as mechanical ones, and the only thing that was worse than this was his vision. There were so many impressions to catch, colours, so many colours, products, people with their own stories, and the men who were showing off some toys to influence the customers will to purchase them. Sherlock knew very well why he usually didn't go to such places. It was really hard to focus there as there were so many things to filter, so many useless impressions. It could give you a headache.

He decided to take the escalator upstairs, there probably was less trouble. Still he was lost.

Yes, there were dolls, things that little girls liked (giving her equipment for finding clues had been wrong, he had learned from his mistake) but he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to get the girl the perfect present.

Sherlock got his phone out of the pocket of his trousers as he wanted to text somebody for help. But apparently it had done so on his own already. Sherlock was calling somebody, and this somebody had already picked up. Sherlock's heart almost stopped, but he led the phone to his ear nevertheless.

"Hello? Sherlock? Sherlock! Is everything alright?", he heard the familiar voice of DI Greg Lestrade. A smile managed to sneak onto his lips.

"Obviously not, if I'm even calling, don't you think? Texts are more likely to be sent by me, so a call must mark an important instant."

"Thank god you finally replied! Where are you then? Did anything go wrong on a case? How many men do you need?"

Sherlock hesitated for a second, then he replied: "Just one. Come to Hamleys as fast as possible. First floor."

With this he hung up the phone again and took a deep breath. Why, just why had his pants decided to call Greg? Sure, he could probably help him, there was a warmth in him that one just couldn't deny, a warmth that meant care and family but... the universe was rarely so lazy to let coincidences happen.

 


End file.
